Anxiety's Remedy
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Tohru worries over her Kyoukun. Something isnt right. But wait! Shiguresan has just the thing! Lemon Kyrou


**Anxiety's Remedy**

* * *

Rating: M (Lemon)

AN: Hey, how's everyone doing? Yes, finally I'm posting. And! It's a Kyrou lemon! Mind you this isn't Beta'ed and was written for a challenge on LJ.

Disclaimer: I do not own these guys. Love to play with them though!

* * *

Flicking his card across the table, Kyou gave a hard sigh, boredom becoming the task of the day to beat. The house seemed vacant now that Shigure spent most of his days at the main house. Yuki hardly seemed around much anymore now that he was dating Machi.

And of course, Tohru had been taking time away from their relationship to work at her job over at the Sohma hotel. Grating his teeth in agitation that she still thought she should continue working while living and taking care of them, Kyou finally gave up on the tenth round of solitaire and headed for the kitchen.

A small plate of cookies sat neatly piled on a white dish in the center of the family counter, making Kyou's head tilt. Paper sat up against the dish with a small writing that he could make out being Tohru's hand writing.

'Enjoy the cookies,' was scribbled quickly on the card along with a small smiley face beside it. He scoffed as his fingers twitched to grab one of the chocolate treats.

How in the world did she seem to make time for spoiling them when she had school and work to worry about?

The smell of the cookies drifted upward, reaching his nose and he inhaled it quickly, afraid someone would see him even though he knew no one was around.

Quickly, his fingers snatched up one of the morsels and brought it to his mouth. It tasted delicious and savory. When he was finished he pulled his hand away to find brown smudges all along his fingers and face.

"Ah, great." He muttered and went toward the kitchen sink to find there wasn't any soap or paper towel. Giving an irritated sigh, he turned and bounded up the stairs toward the bathroom.

The front door opened as Tohru softly laughed Shigure right behind her. "I still can't believe you like to shop that much Shigure-san." Giving a bright smile, Tohru dropped her purchases on top of the counter, making sure not to hit the cookies. Her smile broadened when she noticed a cookie missing from its place and assumed who'd eaten it.

"Yes, well I like to browse every now and then." Shigure said his lecherous smile very much intact as he placed a bottle next to Tohru's bag.

Tohru frowned, her brow knitted as she eyed the bottle. "What is that if you don't mind me asking?"

Shigure nodded toward the bottle. "Not at all. It's a new remedy for nervousness. Many people use it when they feel they've become tongue tied or have the jitters. It works wonders." There was a scheming glint in the dog's eyes but the brunette didn't seem to notice as she gave an astonished "ooh".

"Would you like some?" Shigure asked just as Kyou made around the corner, cutting off their conversation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The orange haired teen asked his eyes solely on Shigure. He'd known the man shouldn't have been there since he had stated he would be with Akito all week. It had only been two days in and he doubted Akito sent him away willingly.

Shigure scowled him with a fake wounded look that had Kyou rolling his eyes. "Now is that anyway to speak to you're elder cousin, Kyou-kun?"

The cat clutched his fingers tightly into a fist as he tried his hardest not to knock the idiot on his ass.

"W-would you like a cookie?" Tohru stepped over, blocking the path between the two men with the plate of cookies in her hands as a peace offering. Shigure smiled and grabbed one off the top.

"Thank you Tohru-kun, you always so sweet." Kyou growled making Shigure's eyes snap to him. "Unlike others," Smugly, he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, pulling her tightly to him. "Ah, you make me feel so special."

He was personally surprised to not find a fist in his face, but instead Tohru smoothly skirted away from him, her eyes wavering on Kyou who was no more than a few feet away from the both of them. "Keep your damn hands to yourself, pervert."

Tohru waved her hands in front of her looking like she was trying to direct traffic instead of stopping a fight. "Kyou-kun, could you em, could you help me with the rest of the groceries?"

The cat stopped his anger, only allowing it to simmer in front of Tohru as he nodded and headed for the bag sitting on the counter.

Shigure waited patiently as Kyou went toward the counter before dipping down to whisper into Tohru's ear. "You should probably let him drink some of that medicine from the store. He'll feel better." Like the idea had been formed in her mind already, Tohru beamed and nodded eagerly.

"That's a good idea Shigure-san! I'll try."

Shigure nodded his smile widening. "You might want to drink some to, so he will I mean. It won't harm you."

He was happy to see the nodding approval from Tohru and quickly took to leaving. "Well I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Make sure to use protection!" Before either teen could comprehend what he'd said, Shigure quickly fled outside.

Tohru turned when she heard growling. "Kyou?" Redness seeped into the boy's cheeks, making her think of strawberries.

He kept his eyes averted from hers until finally he sighed and shrugged. "One day I'm going to find a shovel and a spot with his name on it and there isn't going to be a damn thing he can do about it."

Big brown eyes widened and quickly looked toward the bottle. Yes, Kyou definitely needed something to cool him down. "Kyou when you're done just sit over at the table and I'll fix us some lunch," Her fidgeting hands pushed at the small of his back, making him move toward the refrigerator. Shrugging, Kyou went and put away the vegetables in his hands and did what he was told…only adding in his occasional humph near the end.

Quickly, Tohru nervously pulled some of the lunchmeat out of her bag and bread. She fumbled her fingers over the bread as she grabbed two cups and the bottle, pouring it into them quickly. When she noted how her hands were shaking, she figured to take a sip and took two. The drink slipped down her throat, warmly thick and smooth making her cough. Her cheeks burned as she looked at the cup and noticed she actually drank half the cup.

"Tohru what you are you doing over there?"

The squeaking legs of the chair rang like an alarm, making her shoved the bottle back to its previous place and grabbed the sandwiches, putting them on a tray and the drinks next. "Nothing," Without looking at him, she placed both plates on the table, one in front of him and the other in front of the empty chair then slid a cup to him.

Kyou leaned over the sandwich but his hand went for the glass making Tohru's heart jump a beat.

That was when it happened.

She hiccupped.

Hand frozen just around the cup, Kyou looked at her with a frown. She hiccupped again. And again, again.

"Drink" He offered his cup to her, even though there was one sitting right in front of her. Tohru smiled and took the cup, swallowing down a sip.

When she pulled back, there were no hiccups any longer. Sighing with relief she started to thank Kyou for his drink when she happened to realize said drink was nonexistent. Wow, maybe she really was that thirsty.

"Em…I drank all of it. I'll get you some more."

Kyou laughed, watching her tip lightly to the one side as she went to refill his cup. That girl was all kinds of crazy.

Though, oddly she seemed just a tad more so than usual. Which definitely didn't' sit well with him.

Getting up, Kyou went and found Tohru refilling his cup with the long green bottle that had been sitting on the counter. He didn't recognize it and knew it hadn't been there when he first came down.

Tohru pulled the drink to her lips, her hand latching on to the side of the counter as if she were getting ready to fall over. "Tohru?" At the sound of his voice, the girl nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun on her heel and fell into the counter for balance.

"Oh! Kyou!" She exclaimed a little too loudly.

Crimson stained her cheeks as her eyes seemed liquid and lucid. Kyou's jaw couldn't have hit the floor any harder then it did.

"Tohru? What the hell are you drinking?" He recovered the cup from her hand that was inches away from falling and smelled it. It didn't smell of any alcohol. He sipped it. Immediately he felt his cheeks burn and his stomach tighten. What the hell was this stuff? He couldn't stop himself from taking another sipped and found that it was deliciously addictive, much more than those cookies he'd eaten.

The next thing he knew was the glass was empty and he wanted more. Tohru stumbled forward, her face hitting his chest as his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist.

Oddly, it felt nice.

Two seconds passed before he realized something.

"Why aren't you a cat Kyou?" Tohru asked, her face nosing in closer to his chest, loving the smell of him.

He was busy trying not to jump her with the way her breasts carved into him when she moved. It was killing him not to just push her down on the floor and take her.

Wait, why was he thinking like that about Tohru? Sure, he'd thought of her and him together in the future, but never had he been so proactively horny either. Well…not entirely.

"You smell nice Kyou-kun," Tohru started to bounce on her heels and each time, her breasts bounced along with her. Kyou almost whined in agony as he bit his bottom lip. Her lips were pink and sweet looking and if …he could just…taste them…

Suddenly, Kyou was leaning down, his hands seizing both of Tohru's shoulders as the cup clashed to the floor, bouncing itself around as his lips crashed down on hers.

He was surprised to find arms embracing him about the waist as sought her warmth. It was strange and exiting to feel her heat slip into his own, greedy even.

That was when he felt it; Tohru small hands had slipped from his hip and fell to grasp his bottom, hard.

If Kyou had air in his lungs no doubt he would have squeaked at the shock. Tohru continued to hold him and even needed his cheeks. He would have stopped her if he had it in him to and if she weren't making it feel so damn good.

How the hell did she learn this anyway?

Meanwhile his hunger seemed contagious and soon she was seeking more taste, more of him as her chest rubbed into his again.

Kyou moved back, his feet finding that going backwards seemed to stir more determination in the girl's actions. She placed one foot in between his and lightly nibbled his bottom lip as her one hand came from up behind and cupped his head.

That seemed to be his undoing.

So quickly, he switched gears and lifted her up off the ground, no longer worried over transforming as it hadn't yet happened and headed for the stairs to his room.

If they were going to do anything then the least they could do was stay behind closed doors where no one would walk in on them and disturb their blissful moment. Tohru never detached her hold on him as her fingers swam about the patch of skin around his neck, her nail lightly scrapping along it as her lips continued to pull his essence into her.

The click of the door was the only proof that she was no longer downstairs.

Feverishly, the liquid suddenly burned her entire body into a whirl of adrenaline; she tore at her shirt, finding it too hot to even think of wearing. Kyou's eyes bulged when it finally fell from her body and a lacy pale blue bra was left.

He was beyond flabbergasted as he watched Tohru go towards the clasp and had to seize her hand with strength when she resisted his restraint. "Tohru please, just slow it down."

Tohru eyed him, though not in anger but curiosity. Until her sight caught something and her lips twitched upward.

It was then that he had made a mistake at telling her to stop taking her clothes off. Instead of at least staying immobile for a moment, she turned her stripping craze on him. The warmth of her hand touched his stomach when it slipped under his shirt and pulled upward. Kyou tried to pull away and only managed to stumble on to his bed. Tohru quickly followed.

His pants went next crumbling to the ground that she'd thrown his shirt at. When he could finally catch sight of her he was surprised to find her so god damn sexy. Though he knew she was always adorable and cute, they way she stood before him suddenly had him going hard.

She still had her bra, thankfully, tendrils of milky chocolate color slightly curling about her chest that heaved with exertion making his attention waver on the round bosom that kept bobbing up and down. Her skirt still sat on her hips but was slightly raised thanks to his hands when he had carried her.

He also noted he was now only sitting his boxers.

Tohru took his hesitated moment as confirmation for her to continue. She sat on his lap, her legs on one side each as her chest drew up against his, allowing him to feel the fabric against his bare skin.

Hissing, Kyou sought out her lips quickly which she willingly gave without pause. Heat radiated off her once again, sinking deep into his skin and the urgency suddenly filtered in once again. Their kisses became ravishing, harsh.

He could feel himself growing and knew Tohru felt it as well but didn't seem to mind at all as she nibbled along his neck.

This truly wasn't the girl he'd seen coming down the stairs with the groceries. It wasn't this Tohru that made everyone think angels lived on Earth.

Tohru had a different side that no one but himself had seen – that seemed to fill his ego with pride as his arms wrapped around her petite waist and he buried closer to him, wanting her to feel how much he wanted her. And she did, oooh she did.

Biting her bottom lip, she moaned as pink tinged her cheeks.

It felt different to her at how strange her body reacted whenever Kyou's would touch against it. Maybe it had something to do with that drink Shigure-san had told her to drink to make Kyou drink it as well, though she knew she actually had drank more than Kyou even tried to.

The flick of his tongue slipping just passed her bra caused all thoughts to vanish as she leaned back, allowing to go farther until he was practically slipping inside of her bra to catch a taste of her mounds.

When his fingers touched her it felt like fire licked her skin. She wanted to feel more and yet hide from it. This was not the Tohru she'd always been. This was not the person everyone knew her to be. She was the good girl, always behaving and never even considering to be with a guy when she was still in high school. But at the same time, as she looked at the euphoric look that plastered Kyou's face, her heart wrenched and she found herself wanting to show him just how much she cared for him.

She's known a long time now that she was in love with the outcast in the Sohma family. When she was a small child she adored the cat the most, feeling as though she were right along with him in the life of a black sheep that one wanted. But as Kyou kissed her lips, desperately yet passionately, she knew she had a place to stay. Knew that no matter what, Kyou wouldn't throw her away or abandon her…and if he did…she would still always have the memories of his face.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Kyou turned to find her beautiful irises fill with tears.

Had he hurt her? About to ask her, he was stopped when Tohru gave him a huge smile that warmed him as her legs twisted behind his back and her lips surrendered to his, which he took with great gentle care.

She was giving him permission, he realized when her fingers wove into his sunset locks and held tightly to the back of his neck.

Everything became a haze after that.

There was movement, articles of clothing lost and the two of them moaning.

Kyou couldn't exactly remember when he and Tohru started but he felt it when her screams became like music to his ears and she bucked up against his hips before coming. Soon after he followed her, until they were nothing more then tired limbs on the bed.

Snug against one another, they fell asleep.

-

When Kyou had cracked open an eye the first thing he noticed was that no light poured in from outside, the room almost dark as midnight. He tried to move but noticed his limbs were tied with that of another pair. The first thing he did was – panic.

Looking over he found a mop of dark strands, lying about his pillow. The light snore of her breathing lulled to his ears as he looked under the sheet to find Tohru sound asleep, her fingers curled about his shirt. How in the world had she –

After a second, everything came back to him in a flash of memory. He glanced down and noticed he was as nude as the day he was born and when he went to check Tohru, he found himself blushing as he tucked the sheet around her more firmly.

She moaned happily as she stretched, her arms rising above her head as two eyes popped open to find wide ones staring at her.

"K-Kyou? What are you doing in my bed?" She happened to glance down and her cheeks blushed, redder than even his. "Y-you lost you-your clothes Kyou."

When she went to try and use the sheet to cover him up, she realized she had also lost her clothes. "Wah! SOMEONE STOLE OUR CLOTHES KYOU-KUN!"

Wincing, Kyou tried to calm her down and wrapped another sheet that was on the bed around his waist. "No one stole our clothes Tohru. Do you remember anything about earlier today?"

Tohru blinked, concentrated then blinked again. Like light filling the horizon, a dawn of enlighten fell upon her face as her face paled then flushed red once again. "Y-yes, a little now."

Kyou nodded, his hand slightly tightening in the sheets as worry wanted to well in the pit of his stomach. "Do you regret anything? About what we did together?"

A frown marred her lips instantly and Kyou tried not to flinch. "Why would I regret something as precious as to be with you Kyou-kun?"

The cat almost had to do a double-take. Tohru's lips deepened. "A-are you regretting what we-"

Kyou cut her off quickly. "Hell no." Reaching down, he pulled her lips to his as he kissed her lightly. She smiled against him and wound her arms around his neck.

"I wonder how you didn't transform though…" Tohru wondered later on as they were getting dressed to go downstairs. After having slept all day, neither of them could get back to sleep when they tried and decided to head down to watch a movie.

Kyou thought about it as he picked up a t-shirt and then hugged her; he quickly found that Tohru had no issues with hugging him back shirtless. But like clockwork, a puff of smoke formed before Tohru was watching the transformed Kyou swearing up and down. She smiled warmly to him as she picked him up in her arms and kissed his forehead.

"Maybe it was the drink Shigure-san gave us Kyou?" She questioned, the cat stopped his tyrant rant and jumped from her arms. Within a few moments, he was back to the regular old Kyou – naked.

Tohru couldn't help however but to stare this time instead of shying away. "It would explain why it didn't happen earlier." Kyou said, grabbing his pair of pants from the ground and pulling them back on. He gave Tohru a smug look when he caught her staring at him which she quickly giggled and turned her head away.

Kyou came up to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as he started to kiss her lips. She immediately wanted to sink into him again, to feel his skin against hers. Their kisses started to speed up like before and Kyou couldn't help himself as he pinched one of Tohru's nipples through her shirt. Breathless she licked his bottom lip, making him moan as he darted out to capture the little appendage. Within seconds pants echoed off the walls of his bedroom as Kyou started to find they were quickly peeling off each other's clothes.

"We can't do this." He stated. "Not without me transforming."

Tohru frowned.

Only one question rang in his ears "What the hell did Shigure give us to drink anyway?"

Fiddling with the hem of his pants, Tohru smiled. "Maybe whatever it is will work again?" Hope filled her eyes as she looked up to find his overflowing with warmth.

Not a moment passed before they bolted down the steps to find the bottle again.


End file.
